


Jar Of Hearts

by also_ryatt (TideNightWalker)



Series: YouTube Dump [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Revelations, San Diego Comic-Con, Septiplier AWAY!, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tickle Fights, fluffy fluff, yayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/also_ryatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates are identified by the other's thoughts written on your body (don't worry- they reset as new thoughts appear). </p><p>Jack is at Mark's house for Comic Con.</p><p>Tickle fights and revealations ensue!!</p><p>(Title from a Christina Perri song of the same name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tearing Love Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Au prompt I'm to lazy to write.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960729) by [At_the_moment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment). 



> Thanks to At_The_Moment for this lovely idea. I tried to take it in a different direction than the other author that has written for your prompt, so I hope you enjoy!

This world is different from ours.

Some deep science-y shit could probably explain why, but the author was to lazy to make some science up, much less use _actual_ science.

_Anyway...._

In this world, soulmates exist. Their thoughts are written on your body, marking like a tattoo (without the pain and needles). These words were sacred.

But, it wasn't like it was taboo to see them. Relationships ended because they were not soulmates.

Even so, soul marks were still private, and it was considered impolite to stare too long at someone's soul mark.

And now, with the background shit of this unexplainable universe explained, we delve into our story....

 

* * *

 

  
Mark and Jack were idiots. Absolute _fucking_ idiots.

Everyone knew that- the whole world knew it because of the dorky stuff the two did at cons and videos.

But they didn't think they were _that_  idiotic.

Jack was staying with Mark and the Cyndago guys for Comic Con, as it was in San Diego and Jack was cheap.

Mark and Jack were sitting on the couch playing Overwatch when Mark grinned at the distracted Jack.

Mark reached out a hand and danced his fingers over Jack's side.

Jack giggled, and nearly dropped the controller. "Mark!!"  
  
Mark grinned, and paused the game.

He reached over and tickled Jack again.

Jack squeaked, trying to push Mark away.

This turned into a full-blown tickle fight (an extremely unfair one, by the way) and you _almost_ forgot soulmates exist, didn't you?

Jack was laughing so hard he was falling off the couch trying to get away from Mark.

He slumped onto the ground, the top of his head touching the ground and his legs still on the couch.

Jack's shirt fell into his face, revealing his soul mark on his stomach.

Mark paused immediately.

**Aw fuck that's his soul mark. This was a bad idea, goddammit. Wait. Does that mean... Oh my fucking god I'm Jack's soulmate.**

Mark's eyes widened at the words, changing rapidly due to his train of thought.

_There's no way. There must be mistake, right?_

Jack noticed his pause, and hefted himself off the floor, tugging his shirt down.

"S-s-sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean..." Mark stammered.

Jack grinned, chalking down Mark's embarrassment to seeing the Irishman's soul mark.

"It's ok, Mark," Jack replied. "Only fair that I see yours now, right?"

Mark's throat went dry. It was a tradition that romantic partners revealed each other's soul marks with one another. Friends did this occasionally, and parents knew of where their child's mark was, as the marks show up when their soulmate has been born.

Mark nodded, and unbuttoned his flannel. There, right on his chest were scars etched to look like words.

Mark had lost his soul mark.


	2. You Took The Love I Loved The Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requested and promised second chapter!
> 
> I may make an AU series where I float through different AUs with septiplier, ofc.
> 
> Thoughts? Suggestions??

Jack gasped (at Mark's chest, don't be dirty). "Mark... What?"

Mark sighed. "It's been like this since I woke up from my appendix surgery."

" **I wish they lived closer** " was crudely scarred onto Mark's skin, immortalizing the last thought the soul bond caught before Mark's appendix was removed.

When you have an organ removed from your body (removal or transplant), your soul mark becomes scars similar to Mark's. If your limbs are amputated or your tonsils or teeth are pulled out, you still have your soulmark.

Again, don't ask. The author was again too lazy to make up some weird science-y shit.

Jack smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, Mark... D'ya at least know who yer soulmate is?"

Mark nodded, pulling his shirt back on and looking down at his lap.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"You."

  
**Three Years Later...**

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

That was Felix cheering.

Mark, Jack, Ryan, Matt, Wade, Bob, and Felix were lounging around at their hotel after a con.

Mark and Jack had been dating for three years now (doh), and had told the other five, all who have found their soulmates.

Felix had Marzia, Ryan had Matt, Wade had Molly, and Bob had Mandy.

They had yet to tell their subscibers, but they would find that they would tell them only a few weeks later, when Jack was moving in with Mark, Ryan, and Matt.

Wade and Matt were grinning and whispering "Septiplier awayyyyy" with Felix, and Bob and Ryan were just grinning, only saying that they were proud of Mark and Jack.

As you exit this inexplicably existing universe, remind yourself that you may not have a mark on yourself that says who your soulmate is-

But everyone has a soulmate.

And everyone has to go through trial and error to find theirs.


End file.
